Everlasting
by ProfessionalPsycho
Summary: Being burned by love is never fun, but what happens when this lovely stranger is sent back into a time where she's sickly and her savior happens to be the most arrogant, self-centered jerk she's ever met? Can two shattered hearts come back together? Or will they only destroy each other? "Tell me what you want, and I'll be that for you." (Mature content in later chapters)
1. A Shit Ton of Fuckery

The pelting rain against our barely standing rooftop seemed to thrum to the sour note that ended my day. Nothing, and I mean nothing could turn my once beautiful world into a complete utter shit hole than this. I could still see the resentment and the slight guilt that clouded those beautiful green eyes as Mason handed me that crumpled note. He hadn't even cared to give me something neat to end our five year relationship. And it was a fuckng note. A piece of paper with hastily scribbled words that had decided to ruin my future plans to be Mrs. Westley. I remember the slight down turn of his chapped lips as he murmured those fateful words that sealed the deal to our destroyed love story. "I think it's time we stop torturing ourselves..." Torturing. That's the word he used to describe our once blissful love, the love that left us breathless, or soaked to the core with the passionate fire that lit our everlasting candle. Torture. I tortured him with my love.

It's funny. When you look up heartbreak on google you get: 'To know true love, you must know heartbreak', quotes by stuck up authors on their painted views of heartbreak, and the definition of the very thing that was destroying me bit by bit. 'Broken heart, the emotions felt after the end of a romance, or grief, or disappointment.' My aching had been shrunk into words, a meaninglesss definition that was plastered on Wikapedia to downplay the real agony of it all. It's crazy how you look back on things that were once never really acknowledable, but now see as memories cherished. The way he'd look at you when you'd catch him staring, the goofy lopsided smile that made your heart skip, those deep mischievous eyes that brought out your inner child, those nights huddled in the grass staring at the night sky, the soft chafing of his five o'clock shadow, and even the dusting of hair that brushed against your cheek whenever he'd whisper into your ear.

I hadn't realized it, but throughout my little episode, I found myself sobbing loudly. Heart wrenching sobs that shook my entire body as I bit hard into my pillow to try and muffle the noise. What was the point? Everyone already knew. Maybe that was why no one had entered to check to see if I was alright. It didn't matter anyways, nothing anyone could say would soften the blow my heart had taken a few days ago. Three days and the pain hadn't even demolished a little bit. With a blown out sigh, I'd roll onto my back to let out the pent up frustration. My chest ached like there was a hundred pound weight resting on it and my nose was a constant runny mess. God knows what my hair and face looked like. Puffy swollen red eyes, a rat's nest of chestnut hair, and snot. Charming.

With a grunt, I finally hefted myself out of my bed for the first time in two days. I must smell like sewage, but the thought only brushes by with a hint of acknowledement. There was no one to impress anymore, was there? The shuffling of my feet combined with the popping of my joints is comforting enough as I made my way to the bathroom I shared with my suite mates. Living in a dorm was by far the most annoying, yet enjoyable experience I've ever had. Sharing this room with two other girls was cringe worthy all on its' own, but sharing one toilet and one shower with five girls in total was absolutely devastating. But, we made it work with our schedules. Flipping on the sink light, I went blind for the first ten seconds before my plain brown eyes finally adjusted to the atrocity staring back at me from the mirror. Dear god. Was that me? The girl staring back was definitely not the care free one just a week ago. The one with the doe like brown eyes, soft full lips, thick brown hair, and kick ass eyeliner. No...definitely not that one. What stared back was the empty shell of what used to be that girl. With a huff of irritation, I'd remove my gaze from the mirror to the water running out of the faucet. A quick splash here and there, then I'd be ready to move on. Right? Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. But I was finally movinig around and pretending to be a functioning human being. That was all society called for anyways. After about an hour or two, I was leaving my dorm looking somewhat decent. My eyes were still red, not much I could do but drown my eyeballs in Clariton Clear and hope for the best, but other than that I seemed normal enough. My eyeliner still kicked ass, but it was all I had at the moment. Exiting the hall and up the stairs. Left. Right. Left. Right. Breathe in. Out. In. Out. I felt like a robot, going through the motions of every day life. That was all society called for.

"So... uh... Marnie. How are things?" The voice was obviously walking on egg shells around me, so it couldn't have been anyone other than Noah. Turning my head to the right, I was greeted with a sight I knew I'd find. Sitting next to me, a scrawny short girl with an eyecatching pixie cut, peaked up at me through the strands of her charcoal hair. Her harry potter glasses teetering on her small freckled nose, framing her wide innocent blue eyes. God. Why do you even make people like her? She's just so...cute. In the most innocent way possible of course. Like a doll you didn't want to drop, a masterpiece you didn't want to touch in fear of ruining it. But then again, Noah wasn't all she seemed. The little pixie was anything but innocent, her viper tongue catching most off guard when they pissed her off. But at the moment, she was the soft spoken shy girl that everyone thought was weird. Everyone but me. Noah and I had met earlier that year in Microbiology. Me being a transfer from another major made it a little difficult to make friends in a major where there had already been set groups of friends. Noah accepted me easily, chattering about different things to find out my interests. An easy friend that soon turned into a friendship that crushed all others.

"A shit ton of fuckery." The venom laced in my words even surprised myself, but Noah knew it wasn't directed towards her. A small nod of agreement is all that I'm given in return before the professor enters the class to begin lecture. My bestfriend sits there typing out all of our notes on her tablet, while I retreat back into my thoughts of self pity. It's not long before lecture is over and everyone is gathering their things to leave for their next class for the day. Noah mentons something about her newest discovery in video games, but it's up and over my head. She realizes this before smacking my arm sharply. A hiss of surprise and I'm turning to face her angrily, but the pissed look on her face reminds me that even if I'm taller by a few inches, she'd probably still take me.

"Sorry Noah, rough few nights." It's all I can mumble before a look of sympathy rolls over her softened features as she reaches out to gather my hand into hers. I'm lead out of the class and into the student center where students file in and out to chatter aimlessly amongst each other. It's at that moment that I show more emotion than I've been able to these past few days. My heart races faster than it has ever before and my breath catches, causing me to stumble into Noah clumsily. There not so far away sits Mason Westley, his country charm sounding through the air as he runs his large hand down the side of a gorgeous blonde. If anything could tear me apart more, it had to be when he ran his fingers down the side of her face. The same exact way he used to do mine. The sudden urge to vomit hit me and I think once Noah caught sight of what I had, she knew to rush me away quickly before I made a mess right there on our shoes. The bathroom door is slammed open, I'm thrown inside, where I find an empty stall and unleash whatever resides in my stomach. Which is pretty much nothing, so I'm left dry heaving most of the time. Noah is there holding my hair, glaring at the other girls who walk in, only to have them leave with harsh whispers. Great, that's all I need is suspcions of pregnancy. I'm up quickly, flushing the toilet and washing out my mouth in the sink. Noah says nothing for a long time, her brows furrowed, and lip quirked up in a snarl the entire time. A quick look back at me and the tiny hell storm is suddenly rushing out of the bathroom in a whirlwind that only meant that all hell was about to break loose. I'm quickly following her, rushing to grab her, but when I catch sight of her, it's when her her fist has connected solidly with Mason's square jaw. For such a tiny girl, she had enough momentum in her punch that it sent the large male nearly falling out of his chair. The entire student center has grown silent as I run up to stand at her side, ready to take on anyone else who wants to jump in. But the silence grows on as Mason slowly turns to find a feisty raven headed girl and of course me, who stands there awkwardly fidgeting to grab Noah and drag her out of there while I still had dignety.

"The FUCK?!" Is the roar that's unleashed when Mason makes eye contact with me. My entire being freezes as our eyes meet, but what confuses me is the spark we used to have is suddenly gone. Not from just his side, but mine as well. My heart still aches for his love, but the tiny part of me that just witnessed his actons just days after breaking my heart leaves me feeling a little braver to meet his gaze square on. Noah is shaking her hand, her small face pinched in pain.

"What the fuck is your face made out of? Fucking concrete?" She gripes rubbing her knuckles gingerly, but it's me that finishes what she started.

"No Mason..." I growl with every course of my being, my steps closing in on him as my finger presses into his masculine chest. "I'm the one who gets to be upset, hurt, torn, pissed! Not you! I never did anything to hurt you, but your head is shoved so far up your ass that you couldn't see that! So... so.." Searching for the words to end this was a lot harder that it should have been. The gorgeous blonde stared at Noah and I like we had grown three heads, her hands covering her mouth like our presence would pop her breast implants. Natural my ass. "Fuck your slut. It makes you no better than your father." It was the one thing I knew that would hurt him and I took it. I unrightfully brought his father into this, the one person in this world that destroyed him. The flury of emotions that flew through his eyes were enough for me to grab Noah and get the hell out of there. By the time we were outside in the crisp Fall air, we could practically hear the sudden burst of chatter that rung through the student center at what had just happened. The Mason Westley, quarterback of our football team as well as starting pitcher for our baseball team, had just been clocked in the jaw and told off by two girls. One being his recent ex-girlfriend and the other being her crazy iniature friend. We took off for Noah's car, not long after we found ourselves in the parking lot of a Mcdonalds. Silence took the car for nearly five minutes before Noah would burst out into a fit of giggles and curses.

"OH, OH MAN. Oh dear fuck! We got him so good, that was awesome! Sweet, sweet dicks in my mouth! I have never laughed this hard in my life. Ever! Jesus. JESUS HELP ME." At this point, I was so in shock that all I could do was stare at my friend like she was a lunatic, her spasming body seemingly collapsing into itself as her laughs filled her small 96' Saturn. Soon, I wasn't as numb, my body finally catching up with my mind. Noah had sucker punched Mason. I told Mason and his plaything off. Holy shit. Once it fully settled on me, just how fucked over Mason was with his little 'followers', a burst of giggles finally seeped from my mouth before Noah and I were left crying with laughter in the front seat of her car in the parking lot of a Mcdonalds.

"What do you think it's like? I mean, being surrounded by sexy assassins would be a little tempting you know?" Noah was off rambling again about her new video game, her thumbs mashing on her controller as I finished making us Mac and Cheese. The house she shared with her two other roommates was left empty, cue me spending the night for the next few nights until I felt ready to deal with the hell that was waiting for me back in the girls dorm. God knows who was waiting to tackle me for more information on the whole Mason and I deal. Splitting our portions into separate bowls, I was finally able to fall into the empty seat next to Noah as she let out a stream of curses while mashing a few more buttons repeatedly. Seeing as how she was busy... was she stabbing somone in the neck? _Bleck,_ not my cup of tea. Placing her bowl down on the glass table in front of us, I'd settle down and allow myself to try and get absorbed in this video game obssession of hers.

"So...uh... what's this game about?" Restraining a grin, I'd have to bite my lip to hold back the giggles that threatened to slip as Noah's neck snapped my way in seconds.

"What's this game about?! Why madam, I would be honored to tell you the story of Ezio Auditore and his sexy adventures!" At that point, Noah had placed down the controller and went into descrptive detail about this Ezio character and his exciting story. I had to admit, the beginning was a bit fucked up. Poor guy. About halfway through, the doorbell rung and Noah had to pause our little story telling to go answer the door. Silence hung like a comforting blanket, but the sudden urge to grab that controller was getting a bit overwhelming. I was never one for video games, but... what was it about this one that was making me a little anxious? It felt like the controller was calling me, beckoning me towards it. The pulling began in my fingertips, then moved into my arms, and then my chest. Maybe for just a second... I doubt Noah would mind... Just as my fingertips brushed the controller did I feel light burst before my very eyes. A bright golden light that enveloped my very being, left me breathless, and floating. A face would suddenly flash in the blinding light, a strong handsome face. He had to be of Italian decent, had to. His long brown hair pulled back, whisps of of it brushing his forehead and cheeks, those brown eyes searching in confusion. But those eyes held a danger that made my core shake with warning and fear. Who was this handsome dangerous man? Before anything else could happen, I was swamped by complete darkness.

Had it been mere moments? Possibly hours? It couldn't have been days, but then again it could have been eternity. When my vision had finally resurfaced, I found myself lying face down against a hard, wet surface. My first thoughts were: how I ended up on the floor, to figuring out what the hell could possibly be wet against my face and chest. God, Noah would murder me if I spilled that mac and cheese. She'd probably never let me live it down if I passed out face first into it either. The distant sounds of dripping water caught my attention next, a pigeon cooing not so far away…

Wait. A pigeon? My arms were shaky at first, but I was able to push myself up enough to catch a good glimpse of my surroundings. The brick that surrounded me seemed like it had aged so finely like a good wine, something out of a fairytale. This definitely wasn't Noah's house. My throat felt painstakingly dry, like I'd inhaled a cup of dirt. Along with this realization, I began coughing up a lung there on the floor, my body quaking with each cough. The slamming door just a few feet from me would have scared the shit out of me, but at the moment I was struggling with even catching my breath. I was pulled up by strong arms, shifted to where I was being carried bridal style, and rushed out of the enchanting room. The blinding light from before would hit my eyes, destroying another sense as I turned from it in a vain attempt at keeping whatever sight I still had. My coughs seemed to only get worse, a liquid now coming up with it. My hand would instantly cover my mouth, the bitter taste of metal staining my lips and tongue.

Coming back to Earth after a few more hacks, my sight would return as the person carrying me would begin shouting things in another language. Being bilingual as it was, I knew instantly it wasn't English or Spanish. I took French in high school so it wasn't that, but it sounded strangely like Italian. Or what Italian would sound like to me if I knew anything about it. Where in the hell was I? I was handed off to another pair of arms, which carried my into a new building. The intoxicating smell of incense hit me instantly and I was left feeling a little better. It was soothing, that was until the distant sound of male and overly sweet women voices hit my ears. Where…? The room was colorful, tapestries hanging from one side of the room to the other, women in old style colorful dresses, that made their breasts pool out of the front, moved about with men at their heels. Too much, it was too much for my mind to take in at once. Instantly, I began to fight whoever was holding me. My weak body pushing and shoving as hard as I could against the strong chest beneath my fists. The man carrying me would pull me against him tighter, obviously annoyed at my struggled attempts at trying to get free. Another cough would wrench free from my chest, shaking me to my core. The cough stopped all fighting, and the male would hiss what sounded like a warning to me. I couldn't fight any more if I wanted to.

I was brought up a flight of stairs and into a long hallway with doors lining on both sides. The sounds that emanated from each of the rooms worried me. These weren't just voices talking, oh no, these were moans and screams. Was someone being murdered behind each of these doors or… The instant my mind understood what was going on, a whole new frightening situation had me squirming to get away. With a grunt, the male holding me would growl something again in a language I couldn't catch onto before kicking open a door and throwing me onto a bed. I'd quickly claw my way up and make a dive for beneath the bed, only to have the male catch me mid dive and throw me back onto it. The last thing I could do was let out a scream, a scream so shrill that it hurt my own ears. With my eyes closed tightly shut, I'd allow everything to come with the scream. My anger, the agony my chest was causing, and the confusion. Suddenly I was cut off my a sharp stinging in my cheek, my face suddenly forced to the side. My screaming would stop and the pain in my cheek would take over enough to cause tears to brim in my eyes.

A beautiful woman with brown hair, dressed in all red would watch me with intense eyes. She didn't look angry or irritated, more like filled with wonder and curiosity. It took me a moment to realize she'd been the one to slap me, but when it finally registered in my mind I was a little pissy about it. "Who the hell do you think you are, you crazy bitch?!" My screech would echo in the room, the woman still looking me over in wonder before turning to the male, who'd retreated to the door to watch, and giving him orders. With a curt nod, the male who was shrouded by shadows would look my way before turning his back on me and walking out into the light of the hallway. Dressed in white robes, his hood thrown over his head to hide his face from me, he'd retreat with the door closing firmly behind him. This left me in the room with the crazy witch who'd slapped the crap out of me moments before. My hand rested against my cheek, rubbing the tenderness away as I scanned the room for any other escape routes. All I was left with was a closed window and from what I remembered, I was on the second floor.


	2. The Beautiful Italian Girl

The atmosphere felt heavy with dread, soaking me to the core as I pulled myself closer to the headboard away from the strange woman and the sounds that emanated off the walls. I'd swallow thickly, the tart tinge of metal once again making itself known as my throat began to itch with another impending cough. As predicted, I'd turn quickly away to allow the coughs to wrack my body once more, leaving me breathless and dizzy by the time it was over with. I couldn't remember a time when I'd been so sick. My mother's laugh would echo in my mind as I pictured her walking towards me, a bowl of chicken noodle soup in hand with a 7Up in the other. _"Ay mija, when you were younger you had the best immune system. My healthiest baby. What happened to you?"_ Tears would brim my eyes as the memory slowly dissipated to reveal my horrifying reality. Where in the hell am I? And how in the hell did I get here?

"Look, I have money. I can get some out of an ATM or something, just let me go." My voice sounded weak, the bravery that had once kept me fierce now long gone. The only thoughts that now prevailed my subconscious lingered on the moans and screams that littered this hell hole and how that could be my future if I didn't play my cards right. The woman in red would squint at me, her brows furrowing as she pursed her lips in thought. With a cross of her arms, the woman would walks towards me. The minute her dress brushed against the bed, I'd lean further away out of fear, but her slender fingers would grasp my chin. With a quick turn to the left and right, she'd let me go with a click of her tongue. God, why is she looking at me that way? What is she thinking?

The woman in red would look me over once more before moving towards the door, her stride sickeningly graceful. A quick look over her shoulder at me and she'd disappear into the hallway with the door closing behind her. Silence would loom over the room as my thoughts raged over the past 20 minutes. It didn't take me long to launch myself out of the bed with what little strength remained and scour the room for any weapons. Unfortunately, after a 5 minute look, I came up with nothing and decided to open the closed window. What greeted me left my mouth drier than before. New sounds would suddenly rush my ears as well as new (and welcomed) sights. A pair of doves would flutter away with the summer breeze lifting them into the sky, the busy town's bustling left a mix of voices and cheers. It was almost like I'd stepped into a twisted realistic renaissance faire. Below there would be buggies pushed, salesman calling out their day's offers, townsfolk, and guards pushing their way through the crowds. "What. The. Hell."

"Signora?" The voice was soft and cautious, which was a nice change compared to everything that had been happening. I'd turn to find a beautiful blonde with wide blue eyes peering from behind the door, her face contorted in worry. With a frown I'd motion her to fully come into the room, but I'd stay pressed against the window. The beautiful young girl would come in, close the door, and rush to my bed where she'd lay out a similar gown from what I'd seen the other women wearing. OH HELL NO. When the young blonde peered up at me, she must have seen the frightened look in my eyes when I saw the dress, because she'd sit up straight in a panic.

"No! Siamo qui per aiutarti!" Her hands would shoot up in surrender as she tried to calm me with whatever she had to say. Her dress was the same color sky blue as the one she'd laid out on the bed for me. Hell, if I'd received this dress anywhere else than a whorehouse I think I wouldn't be so disgusted by it. I'd shake my head in desperation, pointing at the dress, then back at myself to try and send the message that I didn't want anything to do with it. The young blonde would look between the dress and I before slowly picking it up and rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger in thought. Her face would brighten as a thought would dawn on her, her fingers letting the dress fall onto the bed before she'd motion for me to stay where I was as she dashed out of the room. Where the hell else would I go?

When she'd return, I'd find myself in the same position as she'd left me, which seemed to please her significantly. With a gallant smile, she'd soon present what she had hidden behind her back: a beautiful, blood red, hooded cloak. My eyes would linger on the fine material before gingerly taking it into my own hands. This had to have been a fortune. It was beautiful! The ends of the cloak were sewn with gold, at least that's what it looked like to me. My eyes would snap up to meet expecting blue ones, her snow white hands folded neatly beneath her chin with a happy smile adorning her pretty face.

"Oh my. This is too much, it's gorgeous! This must have cost you so much, I can't take this." My words might as well had fallen on deaf ears, because the girl would frown in confusion before raising a brow. No one could understand me. "This." I'd point at the cloak, "Is yours?" I'd point at her with a tilt of my head, signifying that it was a question. The young woman would smile and nod, pushing it towards me with earnest. I had no idea how to further this conversation without making it seem like I was insulting her, so I'd take the cloak with a grateful smile. That seemed to please the girl as she nodded and moved towards the door with a pep in her step.

Before she'd disappear behind the door, she'd making a small gasp before turning to look at me. Pointing to herself she'd say, "Aria." Then she'd point at me and I would have to smile at our simple conversation technique.

"Marnie." I'd place a hand on my chest with a hesitant smile, my acquaintance giving me an acknowledging grin before closing the door behind her and shielding the hallway from my view.

Oh hell, this was going to be difficult.

Later, I'd find myself struggling to lace up the dress correctly without help and since it seemed like I was stuck here, I might as well avoid anymore lingering eyes and change into something that allowed me to blend into the crowd. I still wasn't sure what the end game was here, but I knew I needed to get away soon. I wouldn't be another one of these women. I couldn't. Just as I would finish up this thought, Aria would appear again, this time with what looked like a loaf of bread and a huge slice of cheese. She'd hurry to place the tray on one of the tables in the room before hurrying to my side to help me get dressed. Seeing my struggle must have been entertaining for her, because she'd laugh before finishing the lacing for me. What came along with it though would stun me, a corset. I'd tried to throw it to the side, but apparently I needed it from Aria's insistent pouting. When that was over with (and my ribs and organs were displaced), she'd help me with the red cloak, hooking it closed over my spilling breasts with a gold pin.

By the end of this, I'd slip on the roman-like sandals that laced up my leg ending beneath my knee. When I'd glance up to look myself over in the small mirror hanging on the wall, I'd smile slightly. At least I wasn't showing too much skin, the cloak helped cover my breasts which was definitely a plus. My thick curly brown hair would look an absolute mess, but Aria would step in and help me tame my wild curls with a few pins here and there. With my hair pinned away from my face, except a single curly strand that dangled in front of my eyes, she'd step back with a satisfied grin. I had to admit, she'd definitely handled the rat's nest easily enough. Aria seemed pleased with her work because she'd slowly take my hand and pull me towards the door with a comforting smile.

When I realized what was happening, I'd dig my heels into the ground and shake my head furiously. Aria would grimace some, but she'd let go of my hand and chew on one of her fingernails in thought. With a sigh, she'd move to the door, open it wide, before smiling and encouraging me with a wave of her hand before disappearing into the hallway. I'd stand there for what felt like a year before my heavy feet would force themselves to move forward towards the door. The minute I crossed the threshold I'd feel the pressure within my chest leave. There wasn't an army of men waiting for me in the hallway to tear off my clothes or anymore of those horrendous noises. The hallway was empty and from what it looked like, so were the rooms. I'd make my way further down the hallway where I'd come to a flight of stairs that overlooked the main room. The colors once again had me in awe. For a brothel, this place definitely had quite the interior decorator. So many questions continued to linger with me, like where the hell was I and how in the hell did I get here? My sandal clad feet would pat gently down the stairs as I made my way towards where a splash of blonde hair would make an appearance.

Once downstairs, I'd find Aria chatting lightly with an older man who looked extremely intimidating. He had to be in his 60's, his balding head wrinkling with a frown as he glared in my direction before allowing Aria to excuse herself. Her slender arm would link with mine as she quickly led me away from the creepy man towards the woman in red who would be watching from the outskirts of the room as her ladies moved about with giggles. The woman in red would look me over in approval before speaking quickly to Aria and handing her a small sack of something that clanked together loudly. From Aria's astonished appearance, I could only assume it was money. She'd quickly fix her face before nodding mechanically and dragging me towards another large door. Before we'd reach the door, I'd find myself kneeling over and covering my mouth as a cough would sputter from my lips. Red would stain my fingers as I pulled them away, my eyes tearfully taking in the sight as Aria hurried me through the doors as patrons glanced our way.

The sunlight would sting my eyes, making me grimace as I pulled my hood over my head. I could taste the metallic liquid that stained my lips as Aria helped me through the crowd. Walking was getting harder and I could feel my lungs slowly giving on me. I wasn't going to make it, was I? "Aria.. I can't…" I'd wheeze softly, my legs finally collapsing beneath me as gravel connected with the thin skin of my legs. My hands would hold me up from falling face first into the gravel, my breath coming in pants as I tried to capture my breath. It was a never ending game of catch up with my lungs and it was only getting worse. My vision would falter, a dark ring hovering over the outskirts of my vision before slowly consuming and making its way to the center. I just needed to close my eyes for a little, then I'd be alright, right? I'd be laying on the couch with Noah as she played her stupid game. Right? No. This was real, it felt too real. All of this, but how?

Aria would appear in front of me, her mouth moving, but no sound leaving. Suddenly, it was no longer Aria, but the man from earlier. His own white hood covering the top of his face leaving his strong jaw and full lips available for me to drink in. But soon he even became a blur and all I was left with was the material of his shirt to grasp onto as I faded in and out of reality. I could feel the rumble of his voice against his chest, the breeze that whisked my hood from my head to reveal my face, but no other sound made it to my ears. My eyes would try to take in as much of my savior as I could. Beautiful, yet serious hazel eyes would linger with mine, worry clearly an emotion there along with…. what was that? It could possibly be my failing lungs, or perhaps maybe even blood loss that destroyed even the simplest of problem solving skills, but those eyes were hard to decipher. Not surprisingly, I didn't catch the rest of his face. Just eyes, lips, and jaw. A very scrumptious set of lips and eyes a woman could linger on for centuries if I'd say so myself. Perhaps this isn't the time for that. Suddenly, the world was crushing my chest and I no longer could breathe. I could feel my body seize up in surprise as my hands went to scratching at my closed throat. No air. Help.

The man's eyes would fall on me in panic before the world suddenly would collapse into darkness. Those intense, beautiful eyes the last thing I see before I'd allow myself to fall away.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, long story short, I should be able to do as much writing as I'd like to from here on out. Just a filler chapter, the next one will definitely have a lot more action in it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
